Las Dudas de Martín
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Capitulo unitario... Martin se ve afectado por un caso y busca ayuda, y sam no ha estado ahi para apoyarlo como él quisiera


**_Contexto: Tras el capitulo 3X16: MANHUNT, en el cual Martin rescata al Chico que es secuestrado por su profesor. El caso lo deja un poco afectado, al igual que la discusión con Sam._**

**_Disclaimer: Para variar los personajes no son míos (Exceptuando Cristina y Brian, que si lo son), son de la CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer y a los productores a quien corresponda. Yo sólo escribo en base de ellos y modifico algunos hechos en beneficio de mi historia._**

**_Dedicado a: _**

_**Maia… porque aunque no es tan fanática como yo, sé que seguirá la historia.**_

**_Tina, por toda la buena onda y para que se anime a escribir_**

_**Elizabeth… porque me voy a atrever a escribir en Inglés**_

_**Lau…pese a que va a quedar colgada**_

_**Yeshi… pk la tengo olvidada con las historias**_

Tras la breve conversación que Martin y Jack tienen tras el caso, y tras la imagen en la cual lo vemos observando a Sam, vemos como Martin se marcha hacia su casa.

Lo vemos llegar a su departamento… deposita las llaves en la mesa del teléfono y revisa que no hay mensajes en su contestadora. Se va hacia la ducha, quiere sacarse el recuerdo de hoy… como si el ducharse borrara las huellas de este endemoniado día.

Martin se va a la cama… en su corazoncito está la ilusión de que Sam lo llame… pero se queda dormido esperando que eso suceda.

(Cambio de Imagen)

Vemos un sueño que está teniendo Martin.

Está al interior del auto, junto al secuestrador, pero en vez que esté el niño secuestrado, se ve a si mismo cuando pequeño.

Al tiempo que en el sueño suena el disparo, Martin despierta, asustado.

(Al otro día)

Vemos a Martin llegar a la oficina. Vivian se acerca a saludarlo

--Hey kiddo… como estás?

--Bien

--No te ves muy bien…

-- tuve una pesadilla… con el caso de ayer…

--Me olvidaba… tienes que ir a servicios psicológicos… es parte de la rutina en casos traumáticos…

--Casos traumáticos?

-- Si… debes ir, ya que estuviste muy involucrado. Debes preguntar por Brian Stowe, el psicólogo

-- Está bien

Vemos a Martin caminar hacia el ascensor… en el noveno piso del edificio estaba la oficina del psicólogo del personal del FBI. Se acerca a la oficina, hay una chica ordenando unos papeles

--Buenos días, me mandaron con Brian Stowe

La chica se gira hacia él, Martin se queda observándola… es una mujer de pelo oscuro liso hasta los hombros y ojos azules. Ella le sonríe y le contesta:

--Lo siento… Brian no vendrá hoy… soy Cristina O'Neil, psicóloga de atención a victimas, lo reemplazaré hoy

-- Agente Martin Fitzgerald, unidad de personas perdidas

-- Agente Fitzgerald… tome asiento, cuénteme, que lo trae a la oficina

-- Ayer tuve uno de esos casos complicados.

Cristina se sienta al otro lado del escritorio, saca una de las fichas y comienza la sesión.

-- Necesito algunos datos, todos son confidenciales, solo los conocerá el Lic. Stowe

-- y usted – le contesta Martin

Cristina se sonríe: -- Y yo.

Vemos a Cristina tomar los apuntes, para luego preguntar:

-- Estado civil

-- Soltero

-- Tiene alguna relación actualmente

Martin duda en contestar, Cristina se da cuenta de ello, y le repite: -- le recuerdo que esta información es confidencial

-- No es por eso… es que no sé si pudiese llamarle relación a lo que tengo… es decir… ella no está muy convencida

Cristina sonríe

-- algunas veces suele pasar

Vemos como Cristina comienza a interrogarlo ya mas de los temas del caso, la sesión está por concluir

-- Y bueno, tras eso anoche… tuve un sueño

-- que clase de sueño?

El celular de Martin suena

-- Discúlpeme

-- Descuide

-- Fitzgerald… sí?. Voy en un segundo Jack

Martin cierra su celular:-- Disculpe… el deber me llama

-- Descuida… deberás venir la próxima semana.

Ambos se sonríen

-- un gusto señorita O'Neil

-- lo mismo señor Fitzgerald

Vemos a Martin salir de la habitación, al tiempo que Cristina se dedica a guardar en un cajón unos folios.

Cambio de Escena

Vemos a Martin firmar su reporte. Sam lo mira de lejos, pero no se acerca a hablarle. Vivian se acerca a ella y se la lleva; Danny se acerca a Martin.

-- Vamos a ir al un bar por una copa… te animas

-- No, aun me queda terminar la copia de mi reporte – Martin cierra rápidamente la carpeta.

-- esta bien… buenas noches amigo

-- que pasen un buen rato.

Vemos a Jack salir de su oficina, al pasar por el pasillo ve a Martin en su estación de trabajo, solo. Jack camina por el pasillo.

Martin se queda solo en la oficina. Se levanta de su asiento y ve la noche neoyorkina. Decide que ya es hora de marchar a casa.

Al bajar en el ascensor, éste se detiene en el piso cuatro… las puertas se abren, pero nadie se sube.

Vemos a Martin salir del edificio, y divisa en el bar cercano a sus colegas y amigos… y no siente deseos de ir. Así que se dirige al café de la vuelta de la esquina. Cual seria su sorpresa al divisar en una mesita a Cristina.

--Licenciada

(Despertando)—Agente Fitzgerald

-- qué hace aquí a ésta hora?

-- Tengo guardia de 24 horas en la unidad de atencion a victimas y testigos, pero estoy en mi break y si me necesitan, tengo esto – Cristina muestra su beeper

Martin sonríe

-- así que tu trabajas con lo que yo rescato

-- algo así, y también con los familiares de las víctimas… en fin; y tu, que haces a ésta hora aquí?

-- Llenaba formularios, me ponía al día con mis expedientes, pero vine por un café mientras me voy a casa.

Cristina sonríe

-- espero que esto no sea una continuación de la sesión – le dice Martin

-- no… por favor.

Hay una suave música en el café, pese a la hora había mucha gente conversando; de pronto se comienza a escuchar una canción, que hace que Martin y Cristina sonrían: "Fly Me To The Moon" de Frank Sinatra

--Adoro esa canción

-- En serio… a mi me fascina – Exclama Martin

Ambos se ríen y comienzan a cantar la canción en voz bajita. En eso el beeper de Cristina se enciende, ella lo lee.

-- Lo siento… necesitan atencion por un trauma violento, debo irme

--Descuida, yo también debo irme

-- Buenas noches agente

-- Buenas noches licenciada… gracias por este rato – en los ojos de Martin había verdadero agradecimiento. Él le ofrece su brazo para escoltarla. Ella al principio duda, pero luego lo acepta. Él la acompaña hasta la puerta del edificio.

--Mil gracias de nuevo licenciada

--De nada agente… gracias a ti por tu compañía, me ayudaste a poder seguir en el turno.

Martin sonríe complacido

Martin la deja ir, ella le hace adiós con la mano y entra al edificio. Vemos a ambos alejarse pensando en que hubiese pasado si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias.

(Cambio de Escena)

Vemos a Martin en su casa… en su cama, moviéndose incómodo, está con pesadillas

(Sueño de Martin)

Volvemos a ver a Martin al interior del auto con el secuestrador y la victima, quien cuando lo mira se transforma en Martin cuando pequeño.

Suenan los disparos. Martin toma de la mano al niño, y al hacerlo la escena se transforma. Vemos a Martin en una azotea de un edificio, sosteniendo a alguien de la mano:

--No te dejaré caer – grita Martin

--Martin – le responde la voz de una mujer, era Cristina

De pronto la escena es interrumpida por otra voz de mujer

-- Martin, que haces? – Era Sam

-- Ayúdame – le grita Martin

-- Martin!- Vuelve a gritar Cristina

De pronto una ráfaga de viento sopla, Martin y Cristina se resbalan; ella cae y Martin se lanza tras ella

-- Cristina!

Vemos a Martin y Cristina en caída libre, al tiempo que Sam los mira desde arriba. Antes que lleguen al piso, Martin se despierta

(Fin del Sueño)

Martin se sienta en la cama, asustado.

(Cambio de Escena)

Oficinas del FBI:

Vemos a Cristina firmar su turno. Brian, el colega a quien reemplazaba se le acerca

--Hola Cristina… supe que llegó un caso en mi ausencia

-- Si, un secuestro con tiroteo, sin victimas fatales… es un agente de la unidad de personas perdidas

--ah… no debe ser nada serio

--si lo es… estoy dudando de continuarlo.

-- Cristina… si quieres cambiarte a esta unidad, debes terminar este caso

-- Brian, no puedo

Brian mira extrañado

-- Hay intereses en conflicto… me gustó el paciente

-- Qué?

-- Si, lo encontré muy atractivo, y después me lo encontré en el café de la esquina y charlamos… Dios, eso es poco profesional…

Brian se acerca a Cristina

-- Te conozco desde la escuela… jamás has sido poco profesional… pero, tanto es como para que te declares inhabilitada?

-- Te acuerdas que hace unas semanas me dijiste que me veías sola, y yo te dije que no había conocido a nadie que me removiera el mundo?

-- Si

-- Pues bien, él lo hizo

-- En serio?

-- Si

-- Solo porque eres tú. Vete tranquila, yo me haré cargo de él

-- Gracias Brian

(Cambio de escena)

Vemos a Martin sentado en la computadora… lo vemos mirar la hora, se le nota impaciente. Su celular suena… es la alarma. Tiene sesión en psicología.

Martin se levanta, y se dirige hacia la oficina de psicología. Danny lo detiene

-- Donde vas?

-- Mi sesión

-- Buena suerte

Martin sonríe… pero aun no le dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza el sueño del otro día… no sabia si comentárselo a Cristina.

-- Buenas tardes licenciada… - Martin se queda en silencio al abrir la puerta y no encontrar a Cristina, sino a Brian.

-- Perdón, creo que me equivoqué de oficina

-- Agente Fitzgerald…

-- Si

-- Soy el licenciado Stowe… yo tenía su caso originalmente

-- Ah… mucho gusto… y la licenciada

-- Ella solo me reemplazaba ese día… ahora volvió a sus labores en la unidad de atencion a victimas

-- Entiendo… pensé que iba a seguir con ella

-- lo siento, ella anda en este momento en una reconstitución de escena…

-- no descuide

Vemos a Martin acomodarse en la silla para iniciar la sesión.

(Una semana después)

Martin y Cristina no han coincidido, pero Martin sigue teniendo el mismo sueño, y las cosas con Sam no mejoran, decide tratar esos temas con Brian

-- Que tal agente Fitzgerald

-- Lic. Stowe… como le va?

-- Bien… es tu penúltima sesión hoy

-- lo sé, pero quiero conversar de otro tema… tal vez esté relacionado… pero no sé

-- toma asiento

Vemos a Martin tomar asiento y comenzar

-- desde que pasó el incidente, he tenido un sueño, pero ahora es diferente…

-- Como es eso?

Vemos a Martin contarle el sueño que tiene, pero no le dice que la chica a quien sostiene de la mano es Cristina

-- Has conocido a alguien últimamente.

-- Si, pero no creo que suceda algo con ella.

-- por qué dices eso?

-- la vi un par de veces… y desde ahí que no hemos vuelto a conversar

-- y las cosas con Sam como van?

-- de mal en peor… siento que se avergüenza de nuestra relación

-- explícate mejor

-- el otro día discutíamos, y me dijo que no quería ser identificada como la mujer que se ha acostado con dos de los miembros de su equipo

-- Bueno, es entendible su postura

-- Si, pero no entiendo el hecho que no quiera hacer conmigo las cosas más básicas, como ir a un juego de basket, o ir al cine… eso me da rabia

-- y que piensas hacer

-- y creo que voy a terminar con ella

-- estas seguro de eso?

-- si

-- creo que en el fondo ya lo habías decidido, por algo en el sueño te lanzas tras la otra chica y no te quedas con Sam

-- y el hecho que vayamos cayendo

-- es porque te quieres lanzar a lo desconocido… me dices que no sabes mucho de esta chica

Martin sonríe: - solo sé que nos gusta la misma canción de Frank Sinatra

-- suerte con ella

-- Gracias

Ambos se dan la mano, la sesión ha terminado por esta semana

Vemos a Martin volver a su escritorio, lo vemos ingresar a la intranet del FBI y buscar el anexo de Cristina

-- Cristina O'Neil, Psicóloga… anexo, 909

Lo vemos tomar el teléfono, pero nadie contesta. En eso se aparece Sam

-- Martin…

-- Samantha

-- Traigo los papeles del caso Kindman

-- Gracias… podemos hablar un instante.

-- Claro

Martin se levanta, y escolta a Sam hacia un pasillo desierto

-- Que sucede Martin

-- Las cosas entre nosotros no han andado bien… sabes?

-- Lo sé

-- y pese a que te tengo un cariño enorme… siento que no congeniamos

Samantha lo mira desconcertada

-- no eres lo que quiero Samantha… quiero tener una relación en la cual no tenga que esconderme ni nada de eso

-- sabes que yo no te puedo dar eso Martin

-- por lo mismo… estoy terminando contigo

Samantha no puede creer lo que esta escuchando… y sus ojos comienzan a ponerse un poco vidriosos : -- Martin?

--Si Sam… lo pasé muy bien contigo… pero esto no está resultando

-- esta bien

Samantha se da la media vuelta y Martin se dirige hacia el ascensor… cuando se abren las puertas, se encuentra con Cristina

-- licenciada O´Neil

-- Agente Fitzgerald, que gusto verlo

-- pensé que la iba a volver a ver… -

Las puertas del ascensor se vuelve a abrir… se bajan dos personas. Martin y Cristina se quedan solos

-- perdona por no avisarte del cambio

-- Descuida, Brian es un buen terapeuta… puedo saber por que lo hiciste?

-- De verdad quieres saber?

-- Te encuentro atractivo… me gustaría conocerte en otro plano, y para eso no puedo ser tu terapeuta

-- Tú también me gustaste desde que te vi, y esa noche en el café, solo pensaba en que hubiese pasado si nos conociéramos de otra forma…

--- ahora podríamos probar

-- tienes razón

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en el piso de Cristina

-- debo irme… mi anexo es el…

(Interrumpiéndola): -- 909, lo sé

Martin se acerca a ella: -- Te debo algo de la noche anterior

-- que cosa

Pero las palabras se ven interrumpidas por un suave beso que Martin le da a Cristina

-- eso

Ambos sonríen

(Cambio de escena)

Vemos a Cristina en su escritorio, un agente entra corriendo.

-- Licenciada, la necesitamos en una escena de crimen… hay una victima en shock que no puede declarar.

-- Voy enseguida

Cristina le da una llamada por teléfono a Martin, suena el contestador de la oficina

-- Martin, voy a una escena de crimen… te veo a la tarde, en el café. Cuídate

Vemos a Cristina salir con sus compañeros

(Cambio de Escena)

Vemos a Martin llegar a su escritorio, ve que tiene un mensaje… del 909, toma el auricular y lo escucha. Se sonríe. Sam no puede evitar ver esta escena y se acerca a él

-- dime una cosa… hay otra persona Martin?

-- Qué?

-- acaso hay otra persona

-- No lo sé… conocí a alguien y bueno… enganchamos mucho mejor que tu y yo… además

-- ya lo sé… no tiene nada que ocultar

Sam se da media vuelta y se retira. Danny para salvar la situación se acerca a Martin

-- amigo, vamos a almorzar… me recomendaron un restaurante griego al otro lado de Times Square

-- Griego?... veamos… eso será interesante

(Cambio de Escena… Auto de Danny)

-- Así que salías con Sam?... y no me dijiste nada… vaya amigo

-- Danny, y fue por esa misma razón que terminamos

-- yo pensé que era por la nueva chica?

-- bueno… ella también tiene algo que ver

-- y quien es ella, y que hace y donde la conociste?

-- wow, wow, wow… para un poco… su nombre es Cristina y trabaja en la unidad de atencion a victimas… es una morena de ojos azules de impacto

La conversación de ve interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Danny

-- alo, Jack… que sucede?... Como, vamos hacia allá

Martin lo mira extrañado

-- hay un problema en una reconstitución de escena… una pelea entre pandillas y fueron a ajusticiar a la testigo… hay tres agentes del FBI de rehenes, vamos a tener que ir a cubrir la escena

-- quienes son los rehenes?

-- uno de los agentes que llevaba el caso, una novata y la psicóloga de atención a victimas

Martin toma su celular, llama a la oficina, pero marcando la extensión 909… nadie contesta

--Danny apúrate, por favor

Danny lo mira extrañado, pero en menos de 3 minutos están en la escena del suceso

-- Jack

-- Chicos, quiero que se encarguen de nuestros rehenes perdidos… no tenemos señales de ellos, solo que una camioneta entro disparando y que en ese edificio hay tres de los nuestros… más la testigo

-- quienes son – pregunta Martin

-- Theresa River y Horatio Roco de la división de drogas y sustancias y Cristina O'Neil de atencion a…

Martin lo interrumpe: -- Victimas y testigos

-- Si, como lo sabes

-- Digamos que la conozco

Vivian se acerca: -- Tenemos noticias, están en el tercer piso del edificio… hay alguien herido, dicen que es Maura Kendall, la testigo

Vivian iba a decir más, pero sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por los movimientos del SWAT, quienes irrumpen en el edificio… se oyen disparos… un par de gritos y a Martin que solo atina a gritar: -- Cristina!

Por radio le avisan a Jack que pueden entrar; Martin se apresura. Sube corriendo los escalones hasta llegar al tercer piso, comienza a revisar las habitaciones. Hay dos muertos, pero de los agentes del FBI, no hay rastros. Martin mira hacia la ventana… la escalera de emergencias está abierta, al igual que el entre techo.

Martin decide mirar el entre techo, y se encuentra con los cadáveres de los dos agentes del FBI. Toma su celular y avisa: -- Jack… tenemos dos bajas… Rivers y Roco están caídos… aun no encuentro a O'Neil ni a Kendall… subo a mirar la azotea

Martin sube, Danny lo sigue y se encuentran con los del SWAT y cuatro pandilleros acribillados y uno herido no de gravedad.

-- Donde está la otra chica? – le pregunta Martin

-- que otra chica… si nosotros solo teníamos a los polizontes… nunca encontramos a Maura

-- Llévenselo – Grita Danny

Martin sigue mirando la azotea, de pronto se da cuenta que hay un desnivel en la misma, se acerca a mirar y en la parte inferior hay una bodega de metal. Algo le dice que grite: -- Cristina!

Al interior de la bodega vemos a Cristina quien sostiene a una chica de no más de 15 años, quien lloraba asustada. Vemos como ella escucha el grito de Martin. Sus ojos se iluminan y se asoma hacia fuera… y ve a Martin

-- Martin!

-. Cristina!

Martin no puede bajar, no hay escalera y el desnivel es alto. Vemos a Cristina ayudar a que Maura reaccione, la ayuda a caminar hacia la muralla que los separa de Martin, quien las espera arriba. Cristina empuja a Maura para que suba y Martin la recibe. Los paramédicos se la llevan.

Sam se acerca a la escena

Vemos a Martin extender su mano para que Cristina suba, y al apoyar su pie en la pared, éste se resbala. Martin alcanza a sostenerla

-- No te dejaré caer – le dice Martin

-- lo sé – le responde ella

Sam y Danny se acercan a ayudarle

-- Te tenemos

Vemos a Cristina salir de ahí, y al llegar al nivel donde estaban los demás, se acuesta en el piso y comienza a llorar. Martin se acerca y la abraza: -- Tranquila… ya pasó

(Vemos las imágenes según se desarrolla el relato)

-- lo sé… pero Theresa y Horatio están muertos… cuando nos emboscaron, Theresa y Horatio nos dijeron que subiéramos al entre techo, pero yo les dije que no… que mejor saliéramos, cuando entraron por la puerta. Maura y yo arrancamos por la ventana, pero Theresa y Horatio no salieron. Sentí muchos disparos, y fue ahí cuando encontré la bodega… estábamos desarmadas y sin escoltas

-- Cristina… ya pasó… estas bien… tu testigo está bien… vamos a casa – Martin la besa en la frente y la ayuda a incorporarse. No deja de abrazarla al tiempo que se van hacia el interior del edificio.

(Hospital)

Vemos a Martin en la sala de espera. Desde un cuarto vemos aparecer a Brian

-- Agente Fitzgerald…

-- Lic. Stowe… que hace aquí?

-- Vine a ver a Cristina… y usted

Martin baja la mirada, como niño sorprendido en una travesura; Brian sonríe

-- ahora entiendes por qué te seguí evaluando yo?

Martin hace el sí con la cabeza: -- Como vio a Cristina…

-- A ella la conozco desde la facultad, fui su profesor en un ramo… por lo mismo no la supervisaré yo, aquí vine como amigo… pero la veo bien… nada que tu no puedas remediar… cuídala… es una muy buena chica

-- Gracias

Brian se marcha y a los pocos minutos vemos salir a Cristina. Martin al verla se incorpora y corre a encontrarla

-- estas bien?

-- si, solo un par de días de descanso… ahora me quiero ir a casa

-- vamos que te llevo

-- Martin… no me quiero quedar sola esta noche

Martin sonríe y la besa fuertemente: -- No te dejaré sola Cristina… nunca lo haré.

FIN

Te gustó… si, no?... igual déjame unas palabritas en el Reviews… andá, si no duele


End file.
